


Witchers Whore

by tashaxxxxxx



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Axii (The Witcher), Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Improper Use of Axii (The Witcher), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: When Vesemir is away the Witchers have fun with their new bard.
Relationships: Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 216





	Witchers Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is basically porn. It is completely consensual but does involve rough play. Please read the tags before reading !!!!!

Jaskier looked at the group of Witchers in front of him with something akin to fear and anticipation running through him. All 3 of them had lustful gazes fixed on him, looking at him for all intents and purposes like he was a piece of meat. Jaskier gulped. “You what?” Lambert asked, amber eyes blazing and he rubbed his growing erection in his pants. Jaskier gulped, eyes flashing at Geralt and Eskel.

“I want you to use me.” Jaskier repeated. He’d come to Kaer Morhen with Geralt for the winter a little over a month ago and in that time he had become as close to Geralt’s brothers as he was with Geralt. Every night he would be with one of them, their cocks buried to the hilt in his arse or down his throat. But this was something else. A fantasy Jaskier had buried deep down inside him even when he and Geralt played their games on the path. Oh, he was sure Geralt suspected Jaskier’s long deep seated desire but he had never voiced it out loud. Until now.

“Let me get this straight buttercup.” Lambert growled, stalking forwards like a predator. Hell, he was a predator. They all were. Anyone else would feel terrified under the combined gazes of 3 horny Witchers but Jaskier just felt aroused. Painfully so. “You want us to use you. Fuck you whenever we like. Tie you up. Stuff you full. Do what we like to you. Treat you like our own personal fuck toy.”

The moan that came from Jaskier at lambert’s words made him blush a bright scarlet colour. Eskel growled in his throat, eyes widening with lust every second. “You’re sure you want this?” Geralt spoke, quiet as always but Jaskier saw the look in the white-haired Witchers eyes. Lust filled and desperate.

“We won’t go easy on you lark.” Eskel continued. All 3 were now nearly pressed against Jaskier, Jaskier’s back against a wall and the feeling of being pinned in ran through him. He should feel terrified but all he could feel was the throbbing in his cock.

“I’m sure.” Jaskier promised.

“You’re safe word?” Geralt asked, voice husky as he spoke.

“Lettenhove.” Jaskier immediately said and Geralt grunted.

“We won’t stop until we here that word.” Geralt growled, eyes flashing over Jaskier once more. The room was silent, all 3 amber eyes watching Jaskier lustfully. Jaskier gulped, knowing if he said no now they would stop. They wouldn’t go through with this. But Jaskier wanted this. Wanted this more than anything.

“Well, no time like the present.” Lambert grinned, eyes roaming Jaskier. “And Vesemir’s gone hunting, won’t be back until tomorrow.” Jaskier shivered once more. “Now strip. Seems to me a toy shouldn’t be wearing clothing around here.”

Jaskier didn’t move, frozen still by the suddenness of the command and the lust-filled gazes of 3 Witchers looking at him. “You heard Lambert.” Eskel growled, eyes flashing. “Strip, or do you want us to tie you down and leave you there all winter.”

Jaskier jumped to obey, hands trembling as he moved to remove his clothes. They were in the great hall, stood by the roaring fire to keep the cold of the winter chill from them. But as Jaskier stood in the room, completely naked and surrounded by 3 Witchers he shivered. 

Geralt moved first, moving behind Jaskier to grab his hands. Jaskier yelped as the white-haired Witcher trapped his hands behind his back and forced his back against Geralt’s broad chest. “What first?” Geralt growled, teeth nipping at Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier whimpered and then moaned loudly as Lambert ran a rough tongue over his nipples. His knees almost gave out when Eskel appeared, hands barely stroking down his fast growing erection.

“Eager little whore.” Lambert chuckled, biting harshly down on Jaskier’s right nipple and making the bard moan against the pain.

“Bring him over to the table.” Eskel stated and Geralt did. Jaskier shrieked as Geralt suddenly turned him around and threw him over his shoulder. And then Jaskier was being brought down onto his feet, bent in two as he was pressed chest first against the table.

“Fuck, perfect. Stay there.” Lambert grinned, swatting Jaskier on the arse and making the bard jump. 

There was the sound of ruffling fabric and Jaskier yearned to move his head to see what was happening but Lambert had said not to move so he stayed were he was. Legs spread obscenely wide, arms laid out in front of him, face turned away from the Witchers behind him and his erection bouncing against his chest. 

The feeling of slick fingers pushing against his hole was all the warning Jaskier got before he was being breached. He moaned softly at the feeling of 2 large fingers pushing there way into Jaskier’s tight entrance. Jaskier wiggled on his feet, trying to get friction on his aching leaking cock but when he moved he gained a sharp swat to his arse. “Don’t move.” Geralt growled and Jaskier whimpered as Eskel and Lambert appeared on either side. Both grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the edges of the table as Geralt worked a third finger in.

Jaskier moaned at the feeling of the delicious stretch, oil from Geralt’s fingers dripping into his hole and making him dance on his feet in arousal. “Think he’s going to come on your fingers alone.” Lambert laughed and Geralt chuckled.

A twist of those fingers in his arse and Jaskier was seeing stars as they pressed against the spot that always had him squirming in pleasure. “I don’t think our whore has earned the right to cum, what do you think?” Lambert added, hand not holding Jaskier down coming to trail down to Jaskier’s cock.

Jaskier screamed as Lambert took the head of his cock in two hands and pinched firmly. “What do you think whore? Should we let you come?” Eskel chuckled softly at Lambert’s question, Geralt not relenting in where he was resting his fingers harshly against Jaskier’s prostate.

“Please…please…fuck I need to…fuck…please let me come!” Jaskier shouted, trying to arch on the table as Geralt pressed roughly against that spot. He had 4 fingers buried in Jaskier now and Jaskier groaned as he slowly stretched them in Jaksier’s arse.

“No, I don’t think he’s earnt it yet.” Eskel stated, pressing a finger into Jaskier’s open mouth. Jaskier took the finger, sucking at the digits as Eskel thrust 2 in, pressing softly onto his tongue. Jaskier moaned, and then gasped as Geralt took his fingers out of Jaskier’s stretched hole.

“mmm…p’ease.” Jaskier begged threw Eskel’s fingers in his mouth. He was so empty, arsehole clenching down at nothing and he didn’t need to turn his head to know Geralt was watching the display his hole was making. The very fact Geralt had his arse cheeks held firmly in his hands, stretching them so Jaskier’s hole was on clear display provide it.

“Eskel, axii should sstop him coming.” Geralt grunted.

“No, no pl.” Jaskier wailed as Eskel took his fingers from Jaskier’s mouth, making the sign for axii.

“You won’t come unless we tell you.” With that the feel of Lamberts fingers clenched around his head disappeared and Jaskier nearly cried in relief. His cock was rock hard, pre-cum leaking from the head and he felt like he it burst at any moment. But they’d played this game with axii before Jaskier wouldn’t come unless the Witchers said so and by the way things were going he doubted If that would happen tonight.

Without any further word, Geralt’s hands appeared on Jaskier’s hips and then the blunt feeling of his cock appeared at Jaskier’s entrance. Geralt groaned as he pushed his way inside Jaskier slowly, Jaskier shivering under the intense pressure of Geralt pushing into him. “Fuck.” Geralt growled, kissing Jaskier’s back as he bottomed out.

Jaskier groaned, trapped under Geralt’s weight and Eskel and Lambert holding his arms down. “Hurry u Geralt, my balls are turning blue here.” Lambert growled. Lambert laughed but he didn’t waist any time in thrusting backwards before thrusting deeply back inside Jaskier.

All Jaskier could do was lie there and take it as Geralt thrust in and out of Jaskier in a rapid pace. The grip he had on Jaskier’s hips would leave bruises there for days but Jaskier didn’t care. And then Geralt’s cock was thrusting against Jaskier’s prostate and the bard so stars, feeling his cock throb painfully between his legs. If not for Axii he knew he would have came then and there but as it was all he could do was sob with need as Geralt thrust violently in him, every time hitting that spot.

And then Geralt was burying himself deep in Jaskier, groaning as his cum flooded Jaskier’s insides. Jaskier groaned, feeling the influx of liquid. Geralt stayed there until he softened before softly pushing out. As Geralt’s cum came out, so did a trail of his cum, leaking from Jaskier’s wrecked arsehole. Jaskier whimpered at the feeling of that cum trailing out of him.

“Fuck.” Lambert growled, releasing Jaskier’s arm and immediately taking Geralt’s place. He didn’t waste any time in shoving his own cock and set a brutal pace as he chased his own orgasm. Geralt appeared at Jaskier’s side, gently stroking a hand through Jaskier’s hair as the held Jaskier’s hand in his own.

And then Lambert slapped Jaskier’s arse at the same time as he pounded viciously into Jaskier’s prostate and the bard screamed a high pitched scream that would have had most of his peers impressed. He clenched down harshly against the cock inside of him and felt Lambert growl, cock spurting in Jaskier’s arse as it to flooded Jaskier with cum.

“My turn.” Eskel grinned, moving behind Jaskier as Lambert pinned Jaskier’s hand back in place. Eskel pressed a finger against Jaskier’s arsehole, punishing the cum that had started to leak out back inside. Jaskier moaned hips humping backwards. He felt so empty. So fucking empty.

Eskel grinned, gently swatting Jaskier’s arse before lining up and pushing inside. By now, Jaskier felt obscenely full as Eskel fucked into him, a squelching noise coming from his arsehole as Eskel pushed the cum deeper inside of him. Jaskier groaned, body feeling heavy as felt Eskel plunder the same spot Geralt and lambert had. Everything felt dialled up to hundred. His balls heavy and cock throbbing painfully.

And then Eskel was pushing deep inside him, pumping his cum into Jaskier’s arse as well. Jaskier moaned, shivering under the combined wait of his Witchers. Lambert chuckled and Geralt hummed while Eskel lay panting above Jaskier, cock growing soft in Jaskier’s arse. When he finally pulled out, Jaskier expected Witchers to let him go but instead a blunt wooden object started to push at his entrance.

“Told you whore, gonna plug you up so your full of our cum. You’ll be leaking for fucking days.” Lambert grinned and Jaskier just groaned as the wide part of the plug was pushed deep inside of him. 

They all et go of him then, Jaskier slumping against the table, as the plug shifted softly inside him. It felt strange. The blunt object rubbing against his walls and keeping the cum sloshing inside of him. Geralt hummed, pulling him up so he was standing pressed against Geralt’s back.

Jaskier cried out, the plug rubbing mercilessly against his prostate. “What do you think, should we let him cum?” Geralt grinned, hand tugging at Jaskier’s straining erection.

Jaskier could only cry out, the friction to much as his body begged for its release but unable to do anything until the Witchers said yes. “What do you think bard, should we reward our toy?” Lambert grinned, tugging at jaskier’s heavy balls. Jaskier opened his mouth to bed but at that moment a hot mouth wrapped around his member and all Jaskier could do was cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, spit dribbling down his cheek.

“I didn’t hear you?” Lambert asked, moving his mouth from Jaskier’s cock.

“Please fuck please. I’ll do anything.” Jaskier begged.

“Anything?” Eskel grinned, hand twirling around jaskier’s nipple, pinching it harshly. Jaskier groaned, gasping at the feeling as Lambert’s tongue twirled around the head of his cock.

“We’ll hold you to that.” Geralt grunted. Lambert stood up now hand rubbing against Jaskier’s cock.

He was surrounded by Witchers on all sides, all of them touching and teasing his body as the plug pressed against his prostate. “Please!” Jaskier screamed and the Witchers laughed as one.

“Cum little bird.” Geralt growled and Jaskier did, cock spurting wildly and plastering all 4 of them with Jaskier’s cum. 

“Good boy.” Geralt whispered as Jaskier sagged against him, body no longer able to hold him up. He could feel blackness envelope him but he knew he was safe so he let himself fall into the blessed silence of unconsciousness.

…………..

When Jaskier woke up he was lying on the sofa, blanket wrapped around him but still naked and still with the plug stuffed inside him. Lambert was sitting opposite him but upon seeing Jaskier stir he moved to standing. “You good lark?” lambert growled and Jaskier softly nodded his head. He felt better than ok he felt fucking fantastic. “Good. Now get over here and suck my dick.”

Jaskier didn’t hesitate, didn’t even both standing as he crawled off the sofa and came to kneel in front of Lambert. “Fuck.” Lambert groaned, hand coming to wrap in Jaskier’s hair. “Geralt brought a right fucking whore home.”

“Witchers whore.” Jaskier grinned as Lambert groaned. His hands came up expertly pulling Lamberts already half hard member out. Lambert groaned as Jaskier’s tongue came to tongue at the slit, licking a long strip up the member as Lambert shivered above him.

“Fuck.” Lambert moaned as Jaskier took the head in his mouth, sucking it harshly. “You remember your silent safe word?” Lambert asked. In answer Jaskier took a hand and pressed it against Lambert’s ankle. If he let go then Lambert would immediately stop. “Good.” Lambert growled.

Jaskier choked as Lambert shoved his hips forwards, pushing his long dick past the resistance of Jaskier’s throat. Spit dribbled down his face as Lambert held there for a moment, Jaskier’s mouth stretched wide, until he felt Jaskier start to struggle to breath and then Lambert was lifting Jaskier’s head off him. Jaskier took a gasp of breath in, looking at Lambert through long lashed eyelashes. The head of Lambert’s cock was still in Jaskier’s mouth, Jaskier gently tonguing the tip, but Lambert got the message.

Without a second hesitation lambert fisted Jaskier’s hair more tightly in his hands and used the leverage to fuck Jaskier n his cock. Jaskier’s throat made squelching gurgling noises as the cock was roughly shoved up and down his throat, Lambert’s balls slapping harshly against Jaskier’s face. And then lambert was groaned, shoving Jaskier firmly against him, burying Jaskier’s nose in his pubic hair as he came down Jaskier’s throat.

Jaskier gulped down the cum, stomach straining as Lambert’s dick pulsed wildly against Jaskier’s throat. “Fuck.” Lambert finally said, pulling out. Jaskier grinned, licking his lips as Lambert groaned once more. “You’ll be the fucking death of us Witchers buttercup. Ggo nd find Eskel.” 

Jaskier grinned, standing up. As he walked away Lambert slapped him harshly on the arse, making Jaskier groan loudly and Lambert laugh. Fuck it, the Witchers were going to be the death of him.

…………

Jaskier found Eskel in the library. The scarred Witcher took one look at Jaskier, inhaled sharply and was on his feet, had fisting in Jaskier’s hair as he pushed Jaskier’s back against the wall. Jaskier whimpered as Eskel sniffed his neck. He was still naked, erect penis pressed against Eskel’s firm side. “Fuck, you smell like Lambert. What did he make you do?”

“Swallow him.” Jaskier grinned, hands coming to rub against Eskel’s firm cock. “I can do that for you?” Eskel growled, nipping teeth against Jaskier’s neck.

“No. Clear the books off the table.” Eskel growled. Jaskier jumped t obey carefully placing the books back on the shelves as directed by Eskel. When he was done Eskel was standing naked, eyes filled with lust as he watched Jaskier. “Lie down, chest up.” Jaskier obey, whimpering as Eskel placed Jaskier’s arms and legs wide so he was spread eagled on the table. Eskel traced the sign of axii “Don’t move.” And Jaskier whimpered.

Lying spread eagled on the table like this Eskel could do whatever he wanted to him and Jaskier would be helpless to stop him. He was utterly exposed, ready for the taking and well, that was entirely the point wasn’t it.

Eskel lifted on of his legs up, throwing it over his shoulder as his hand came to play with the plug in Jaskier’s arse. Jaskier moaned, cock jumping against his belly as Eskel started to fuck him on it. Eskel grinned, pressing the plug in as deep as it out go before yanking out so far out Jaskier could barely clench it around his arse. Tears of want started to pour down Jaskier’s face as Eskel continued to torment him on the toy. When he felt the toy press unerringly against his prostate, Jaskier’s cock twitched harshly against his belly, come spurting out of him for the second time today.

Eskel grinned, releasing his grip on the plug and moving to straddle Jaskier’s thighs. Jaskier moaned at the over stimulation as Eskel’s cocked rested against his now limp one. “Shh.” Eskel whispered, hand trailing softly down Jaskier’s stomach making the bard’s breathing hitch. “I’m going to paint you with my cum then you can go find Geralt.”

That was all the warning Jaskier got before Eskel was dragging his cock firmly against Jaskier’s own. Before long Jaskier was whimpering in pleasure, cock once more fully hard as Eskel ground down. And then Eskel’s cock was twitching maddingly against Jaskier’s cock and Eskel moved back, holding his still spurting cock and covering Jaskier head to toe in his cum.

“Off you go then whore.” Eskel grinned, trailing a hand down Jaskier’s raging erection as he forced Jaskier to stand.

As Jaskier walked away from the library in search of Geralt, sticky from his own and Eskel’s cum, erection swinging against his belly and plug pressed firmly against his prostate he didn’t think he’d make it to Geralt without cumming.

…..

He got as far as Geralt’s rooms but as he opened the door and lifted his foot to climb the stair he felt the plug shift and press harshly against his prostate. Jaskier’s cock twitched he came with groan,. Gert was sat on a chair, swords in front of him as he sharpened them but at the sight of Jaskier stumbling into his room, cum spewing onto the floor and covered head to toe in cum the white haired man lost all interest in his task.

Before Jaskier’s cock had even finished, Geralt was throwing Jaskier on the bed. Jaskier groaned as the plug was pulled out of him, Geralt pressing his now hard dick straight into Jaskier. From the earlier fucking’s and the plug having sat in him all day there was no resistance as Geralt bottomed out, cum leaking down Geralt’s cock from Jaskier’s arse.

Jaskier could only groan as Geralt shifted on the bed so he was sat against the headboard, Jaskier straddling his thighs above him. His blue eyes were blown wide with bliss and exhaustion from his last orgasm but Geralt didn’t care. “Ride me.” Geralt growled. Jaskier moaned, trembling legs trying to move up on Geralt’s cock but not even able to hold his own weight. “I said ride me like the whore you are.” Geralt growled, slapping Jaskier’s arse.

This forced Jaskier into movement and ignoring the overstimulation Jaskier forced his legs to move as he bounced himself up and down on Geralt’s large cock. Every time he bottomed out he felt himself groan, cock twitched half-heartedly against his stomach. From this angle every time Jaskier pushed back down on Geralt’s hard dick it hit his prostate with unerring accuracy but after 3 orgasms already being strung out of him today his cock was struggling to perform. 

After a few minutes of Jaskier bouncing up and down on Geralt’s cock, the white haired Witcher growled, hands coming to rest against Jaskier’s thighs and force him up faster and down harder on his cock. Soon Jaskier was only moving because of the force of Geralt’s hands on his thighs forcing him up and down.

And then Geralt was burying himself deep in Jaskier, groaning as he once more filled Jaskier full of cum. Jaskier groaned, stomach straining at the mount of cum being forced into him. When Geralt was done, he pushed Jaskier off, forcing the plug into Jaskier’s trembling hands. “Put that back in and wait for us in the great hall.”

Jaskier whimpered, hands trembling as they pushed the plug into his leaking arse. The wooden tip was slippery in his hands from the amount of cum coating it and Jaskier’s barred thighs but Jaskier didn’t care. Geralt grunted in approval as Jaskier finally got the plug seated back in his arse.

As Jaskier walked away from Geralt he couldn’t help but feel the warm glow of contentment run through him.

…….

Jaskier had been waiting in the great hall for over an hour. He’d knelt himself on the floor on the rug in front of the fire, hands resting on his lap. The position had the plug grinding against his prostate at every sudden movement and his cock stood to attention red and angry and so fucking hard. He was a sticky mess, the cum having dried on every part of his body and hair. He must look a sight, Jaskier knew but that was all part of the fun. The Witchers would go crazy seeing him like this.

As if summoned by that thought the 3 Witchers appeared in the hall at the same time. They all stopped short at the sight of Jaskier in front of them. Jaskier grinned, blinking innocently up at them as their amber eyes blazed in the firelight. And then they were moving as one.

They stood above him, cocks the same height ass Jaskier’s kneeling form. All he would have to do would be to open his mouth and the Witchers could shove their erect cocks in. Grinning, Jaskier did exactly that. “Fuck, Geralt. You didn’t bring bard you brought a fucking whore.”

“Not any whore.” Geralt said, voice filled with pride as he ran a hand through Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier keened, pressing his head backwards at the feeling of Geralt’s fingers scratching his head. “A Witchers whore.” Eskel and Lambert groaned and then Geralt was pushing his cock into Jaskier’s mouth.

Jaskier swallowed eagerly, hand coming to rest on Geralt’s ankles as Geralt firmly pressed Jaskier until his nose was buried in Great’s pubic hair. The mans grip on his hair kept him from moving and Jaskier closed his eyes, focusing on breathing through his nose as he felt Geralt’s cock twitch in his throat. “Fuck.” Geralt breathed.

“Knees.” Eskel said, swatting Jaskier’s arse so the bard moved. He did so, Geralt releasing his hold so Jaskier’s could move into position. As soon as he was, knees spread so Eskel and Lambert had a clear view of the plug stretching him wide, he leant back onto Geralt’s dick, licking the slit with a happy hum.

Geralt growled, hands twisting in Jaskier’s hair. “Still.” Jaskier immediately stilled, mouth heavy as Geralt’s cock lay throbbing against his tongue. Geralt hummed.

Eskel gripped the plugs base and gently pulled it backwards. Jaskier whined at the empty feeling in him, hole clenching desperately as it tried to kept the sum inside him. Geralt’s cock twitched harshly inside Jaskier’s mouth at the vibration, pre-cum starting to pool in Jaskier’s tongue but he stayed obediently still. Cum leaking down his arse and down his inner thighs and Eskel’s finger came to collect the cum, gently pushing it back in Jaskier. Jaskier moaned again.

“Fucking hell.” Lambert grinned as Eskel moved away. And then the youngest Witcher was shoving his cock into Jaskier’s stretched hole. Eskel gently took one of Jaskier’s hands, leaving him balanced precariously in place, held up only by the grip Lambert had on his thighs and the grip of Geralt’s hands in his hair.

“Ready?” Geralt grunted, stroking Jaskier’s hair softly. None of the Witcher’s moved. Eskel had Jaskier’s hand wrapped around his cock, Lambert was bottomed out in Jaskier’s arse, Geralt’s cock resting heavily on jaskier’s tongue.

Jaskier groaned, attempting to nod even though he couldn’t move his head for the grip Geralt had on his head. That was all the Witchers needed as they started to move as one. Lambert thrust in and out of Jaskier’s arse in a punishing grip, moving Jaskier’s hips to meet him every time he thrust forwards. Geralt used Jaskier’s head to fuck himself inside Jaskier’s mouth, cock thrusting deep into Jaskier’s throat on every thrust. Eskel was stripping himself harshly between Jaskier’s fingers, cum dripping through Jaskier’s fingers and onto the rug covered floor.

Jaskier was the first to come, naturally. The combined feeling of his Witchers surrounding him, using him had him cock thrumming, draining itself of cum for the 4th time today. The feeling of jaskier’s hole tightening around his length ha Lambert moaning, shoving as deep as he could as he coated Jaskier’s insides with cum.

Jaskier groaned at the feeling of cum filling him again, stomach straining and the vibrations had Geralt groaning, shoving Jaskier’s face into his pubic hair as his cock twitched wildly choking Jaskier as he filled his stomach with cum. The suddenness of it all had Jaskier clenching his hand on Eskel’s cock and the scarred Witcher groaned, cumming wildly and coating the underside of Jaskier’s belly with it.

As the Witcher’s all withdrew from Jaskier, the bard’s limbs collapsed and left him sprawled on the rug. He hummed in contentment, the feeling of liquid dripping from his arsehole and his whole body sticky. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Geralt hummed, running a hand through Jaskier’s hair softly.

Jaskier didn’t have to move. Couldn’t if he was honest. Geralt gently lifted Jaskier’s body up, cradling him gently in his arms as Jaskier’s snuggled into him. He was placed on a soft bed and then Eskel and Lambert were gently wiping warm cloths all over his body. Jaskier whimpered when they came to clean his cock, overstimulated from everything they had done to him. Geralt hushed him, gently running fingers through Jaskier’s hair.

When they were done, all three Witchers lay on the bed, Jaskier secured in the middle. He was pressed up against Geralt’s chest, head resting on the firm chest of the white wolf as Lambert spooned him from behind, arms wrapped tightly around him. Eskel lay behind Geralt, fingers gently stroking thought Jaskier’s hair as Jaskier let his eyes close in peaceful contentment. This truly was shaping up to be the best winter yet.


End file.
